


Candy Ring

by Maluucious



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Hyunjin, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Dinner, Friendship, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, One Shot, Reunions, Waiter Kim Seungmin, jisung is a mess, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "When you’ll leave, will we be able to see each other?" The kid pouted, looking at his friend."Of course! If you keep this, I’ll be able to find you!" The other was smiling, convincing him as he put a candy ring on his hand. Seungmin tilted his head, looking at the blue and red sweet circling one of his fingers. "Now, we’re married!" His friend laughed, eyes transforming into two crescents. "Or how two childhood friends met after years being apart and fell in love.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Candy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweet little candies! 
> 
> Here I am with my first skz fic, a seungjin one-shot to appease your hearts....(I hope so!)   
> It's my first time writing for them (I don't know why I waited so much) and I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Love y'all and stay safe! <3

With a sigh, Seungmin watched towards the entrance of the dinner, hidden in the backroom. His shift had started two hours ago, but it was still calm enough for him to disappear like this, out the clients’ sight.

“What are you doing?”

The brown-haired boy turned to face a smaller guy with round cheeks and bright orange hair who looked like a squirrel and was wearing the waiters’ uniform, just like him. Jisung was curious and loud enough to be a nightmare if he didn’t respond, he knew it.

"I just saw someone I used to know and I want to disappear,” the brutal honesty surprised the other who raised his eyebrows, taking a glance at the dining room.

“Are they an ex-boyfriend or girlfriend? A hookup you left without a word? Some mafia gang leader that wants to kidnap you? Oh my god, did you robbed them and they want you to pay your debts?”

Speechless. That was actually what was Seungmin. There were way too many ideas in his colleague’s head for his own good, for sure. Unlike him, who didn’t share a lot about his life with the team he worked with, Jisung was like a human dynamo. He was quick, maybe too for his sake, and way too curious. He talked a lot about his studies as he dreamed to be producer, about his crush on a black-haired boy who worked across the street as a dance instructor. Every time he came to eat in the dinner they worked in, Seungmin would smile and find a way to let him serve the cute dancer.

It was fun to work with him, as well as Chan, one of the cooks, and Felix, an apprentice. Even if it wasn’t always an easy job, he wouldn’t dream of anything else to pay his university. The dinner had become a second home and, even though it was hard for him to share things about himself, he felt like a real part of it.

“Do you see the blonde boy in the third row? He’s with a smaller one.”

Jisung’s mouth dropped seeing the clients, shock, and curiosity shining in his look.

“Oh my god. If I wasn’t already gay, I would have had a whole crisis right now.” Seungmin laughed at the statement, watching Jisung nod to his own sentence. “How do you know him? He looks like a fuckboy.”

“I guess he is,” Seungmin only answered with a pinched smile. He couldn’t make any mistake about the identity of the stunning guy sitting in the dinner, a guy he used to know as a kid, playing in his backyard. He had heard a lot of stories about Hyunjin growing up as they took separate ways, him studying a lot to work in his family’s business, the other becoming a basketball player turned model. There were a lot of rumors about the latter.

He was about to ask his colleague to take his order when a whistle surprised them both, making Seungmin freeze, Jisung letting out a high-pitched scream that startled the few clients in the dining room, some turning around to find the origin of the sound. The boys quickly turned to meet Felix’s face between them, eyes on the room.

“We got some pretty boys tonight,” His accent was strong, even though Chan often complained that he was losing it (which Seungmin didn’t understand considering how he spoke).

“Right?” Jisung nodded, pointed at Seungmin. “He knows the blonde. I told you he was into fuckboys, you owe me money, Lix!” He added, much to Seungmin shock who looked at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck it, Seungmin! I should stop betting on your tastes, I always lose, " Felix pouted, looking at him before tilting his head on the side. “I prefer the little brunet tho, he is really cute.”

Seungmin sighed, wanting to facepalm. They weren’t really discreet. The guy the Australian was talking about was looking at them, his friend turned around. They had visibly heard the recognizable deep voice of the small boy that was waving shamelessly, a huge smile plastered on his face. Seungmin mentally noted he should never ever trust Felix’s discretion.

“What are you doing there?” Chan asked, reproach in his voice. “Lix, I need your help in the kitchen. I know there aren’t a lot of clients for now but still!”

They all nodded, apologizing to their elder who offered a small smile before disappearing.

"I will go," Jisung started, Felix stopping him by grabbing his wrist, causing the boys’ curiosity to rise.

"I think Seungmin should go. Fuckboy is looking at him, " Seungmin froze, looking quickly at the dining room to realize that Hyunjin’s dark gaze was on him, not moving at all. An instant panic sent shivers down his spine. The Aussie boy smiled innocently, looking at him. "And don’t you dare to say anything about me before I get to ask for the brunet’s number, I know the code to enter your apartment. " 

If his angelic looks could make everyone think butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, Seungmin knew that he could be a nightmare, especially if he messed with his apartment. And he liked his organized studio, being really meticulous about it. Watching him disappear, he sighed, feeling Jisung’s comforting hand on his shoulder. He finally resolved to walk in the room, a ball burning in his stomach.

"Hi! May I take your orders?" He politely smiled, mostly looking at the brunet with round cheeks and golden glasses who seemed pretty happy to answer. He tried hard not to react as Hyunjin’s stare wasn’t leaving him.

He quickly wrote their answers, a shiver brushing his skin when the blonde talked slowly. His voice had deepened with the years, and even though Seungmin had heard it before in a few occasions, it always made him weak to see the difference with the kid who was jumping into his backyard. They had spent some years playing together, before Hyunjin moved, right before middle school. After that, Seungmin had only met him from afar, knowing that the blonde had a scholarship thanks to his talent in sports, which meant he was in another building but still on the campus, at least when he was there. He must have been forgotten, that was what he thought.

He tried to think he didn’t mind it. After all, years had passed. However, he couldn’t help but freeze, the ball in his stomach threatening him to explode when Hyunjin stopped him as he was going back to give the orders to Chan.

"Min? " 

He turned around, his eyes diving into the obsidian eyes still on him, unfathomable. At first, he couldn’t guess any emotions on his childhood friend’s face, before noticing the slightly frowned eyes, as if he was wondering why Seungmin was here. The guy smiled politely, nodding to greet him.

"Hi, Hyunjin." 

Finding Jisung back in the kitchen, the small boy was complaining to Felix about an old lady he had just taken the order from. Seungmin listened to him quietly, giving his paper to Chan who smiled widely as he added it to the list. The place was still calm, a few cooks here, doing their own things. He didn’t have to wait long for Jisung and Felix to look at him with big eyes, the Aussie boy cooking at the same time.

"Is your fuckboy fine? " The latter asked with a mischievous smile, Seungmin shaking his head towards Chan who was already frowning, ready to put someone out of the restaurant.

"It’s not my fuckboy. We used to be friends with him when I was younger but it has been a long time that we haven’t seen each other." Jisung looked at him, suspicious.

"You wish, though- " The orange-haired started, his sentence finished by Felix, visibly happy to finally have a way to tease him.

"If not, why were you hiding? " 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and took the plates Chan gave him for another table, choosing consciously to flee the boys grinning at him. They wouldn’t have an answer for now. It was not that they weren’t close enough to know, but the brown-haired boy felt really embarrassed by his memories.

*

_"When you’ll leave, will we be able to see each other? " The kid pouted, looking at his friend._

_"Of course! If you keep this, I’ll be able to find you! " The other was smiling, convincing him as he put a candy ring on his hand. Seungmin tilted his head, looking at the blue and red sweet circling one of his fingers. "We’re married now!" His friend laughed, eyes transforming into two crescents._

*

As the waiter walked towards a table at the opposite of the restaurant, Hyunjin’s gaze followed him. He was half-listening to Changbin, the boy mumbling something that wasn’t catching his full attention. He let him coast after talking about the deep-voiced boy they heard earlier, the thought of it only remembering him the curious gaze he fell on. It had frozen him. When his friend had asked him to go to a dinner with him, he hadn’t expected to land his eyes on someone he had known before everyone else, not like this. But here he was, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the waiter.

"I thought you weren’t into boys," Changbin commented, sipping the drink an orange-haired boy had just given them. "You’re impossible, I knew that we couldn’t have a night out without you flirting… " 

"Who am I flirting with? " Hyunjin retorted, surprise showing on his face, as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Don’t act as if I was blind. I see you devouring this waiter with your eyes, Jin. " 

He only laughed, drinking a bit. Changbin wasn’t an idiot, even if he seemed like it sometimes. It would be pointless to debate about it, after all, Seungmin had grown up to be a really cute boy. Hyunjin was known for some memorable relationships, but the rumors were still strong about his multiple hookups, which he didn’t really care about it. At first, he did, but he had soon learned that people would talk about anything and everything because they just wanted something to talk about, whether true or false. Time flying, he could sometimes forget that they existed.

Unlike him, the waiter hadn’t a lot of stories going on about him. If so, he would have heard about it. Instead, he could only see a brown-haired boy focused on a book in the campus’ library, when Hyunjin would escape his class to sleep in the quietness of the place or when he left practice at night.

Before catching him at his workplace, he even thought that he had been forgotten. A small smirk stretched his lips to the thought as he watched Seungmin walked towards them, holding their meals. The latter put the plates down in front of them after checking if they were right, Changbin clapping excitedly, his eyes shining as he looked at his food. Hyunjin’s dark gaze was sparkling, yet focused on the guy who finally looked at him for a few seconds. A small laugh escaped Seungmin’s lips, releasing butterflies in the blonde’s body before he shook his head.

"Enjoy your meal, Hyunjin. It’ll get cold. " 

*

Felix did, in fact, asked for Changbin’s number on that day. After Seungmin cleaned their table and gave them their desserts, the blonde boy made an entrance in the dining room, taking advantage of his break to walk towards the table. Jisung had watched him, gasping and hitting Seungmin’s arm to avoid screaming, the latter sighing and Chan dying of laughter in the middle of poaching a piece of meat.

"Oh my god, how can he flirt nonchalantly in front of his friend? He’s so shameless, " Jisung had gossiped, more interested by the show than his work.

"You say that because he’s braver than you with your crush, " Chan had scoffed, making Seungmin laughs and the orange-boy outraged.

"Touché! " The brown-haired boy had teased even more as the apprentice had made his way into the kitchen, bowing to his friends, holding a napkin with a messy handwriting on it.

*

It had been years since Seungmin had seen Hyunjin so often in a week. As the sports season was getting close, his practices must have become even more frequent, because he bumped into him twice when their buildings were usually far away from each other.

The first time, the blonde boy was circled by his ‘’court’’. His friends, some other boys from the basketball team, were chatting with him, and Seungmin could only recognize Haknyeon and Sanha, both because they shared a class with him, who were debating about what to eat. Some girls were walking with them, one trying to chat with Hyunjin. It was usual, at least to what Seungmin could see. After all, he thought, the rumors had an origin.

Minding his own business, he was about to continue on his way when the huge bubblegum-haired Sanha waved at him, shouting his name. He froze on the spot, eyes wide, looking at the boy who ran towards him, his skin burning under the black gaze he knew was on him. He tried not to act strangely and talk a bit, trying to relax. However, he couldn’t miss Hyunjin’s nod and polite smile when he finally turned his head towards them.

The second time, he was alone. Seungmin had woken up late and ran to the campus only to be rejected in class, his teacher judging he was way too late to attend. That was the reason’s why he was walking through the corridors, trying to find a spot to sit and wait for his other class with his earphones. His luck was really bad on that day, he thought, because even the coffee machine wouldn’t accept his credit card, and he didn’t have any loose change on him.

He sighed and was ready to give up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped at the feeling, removing his earphones, turning to face Hyunjin’s curious face. His long hair was partly tied, two small locks surrounding his face and a small ponytail visibly helping him to face a windy day. Seungmin noted mentally how gorgeous he looked with his light hair contrasting his eyes, obsidian pearls shining, full of curiosity, as well as with an oversized white shirt, he had paired with some cargo pants and accessories. He was beautiful.

"It’s still refusing the credit cards? " The athlete asked, making him snap back to reality. Seungmin nodded, which made Hyunjin sighed annoyingly. " It’s been a month that we’re reporting the problem, it’s the same near the sports complex. " 

"Oh, I didn’t know. To be honest, I don’t go there often. " 

Hyunjin smirked as he took his wallet out of his bag, Seungmin watching him.

"You should. Our practice will be open to you if you want to come by, " He paused, looking at him, amused. "I know it’s not as studious as the library but you can read a book everywhere, I guess. " 

A flush burned Seungmin’s cheeks so hard that he thought he would need some ice to calm it down. How could he know he was always in the library? Was he really implying what he thought? 

"How do you know? " He frowned, trying to regain his composure.

"You leave as late as me, for different reasons though. So, what are you drinking? It’ll be on me. "

"I usually take a vanilla cappuccino, " He mumbled, pouting, as Hyunjin paid for him, nodding. "I’ll repay you. " 

"No need!" 

The blonde smiled, his usual figure getting warmer and more relaxed. Seungmin could perceive the face he used to know when he wasn’t frowning, and this thought made him smile a little. The boy cautiously gave him the warm cup, making sure he wasn’t burning himself, before ordering his own drink.

They walked a bit together, seeing the benches all taken by sleepy students, making their way to the exit, sitting on a small wall in front of the campus’ park. There weren’t many people, most of them being either in class or in their bed at that hour, yet Seungmin saw some taking a glance at the boy next to him who didn’t react. The latter was drinking, looking at the sky. Seungmin looked at him, a warmth not coming from his coffee spreading in his stomach. Hyunjin was stunning. His profile must have been drawn by someone talented because there was no flaw (at least to him), from his dark eyes to his full lips, his pronounced cheekbones to his sharp jawline.

He must have stared a bit too long because the other tilted his head to the side, looking at him mischievously.

"Do I have something on my face or did you miss me so badly? " 

Seungmin blushed and shook his head, telling him he was as stupid as he was when they were just kids. He focused on his dink instead, enjoying the heat of the caffeine that would finally wake his limbs, knowing fully the other was still looking at him. Hyunjin was still smiling, visibly full of joy compared to how he was usually on the campus.

"So…Why are you here this early? " Seungmin finally asked, curious. Even though he usually only saw him from afar, as if he was an unimportant insect in a crowded terrarium, he didn’t remember seeing him in the morning.

"My practice had been advanced since it needs to be longer. The championships are getting closer, so I’m sleeping at Changbin’s place, it’s closer. "

"Isn’t he the friend you were with last time? " Hyunjin was apparently surprised at his question.

"Do you know him? " 

"One of my colleagues asked for his number. " Seungmin scoffed, remembering the scene that had occurred in the kitchen, Jisung nearly screaming at Felix. Hyunjin’s eyes became round as he remembered the strange, straight-forward, Australian boy. The brown-haired boy laughed at his reaction and recounted him what happened when the apprentice came back with Changbin’s number. " I really thought that Chan would either die from laughter or kick us all out of his kitchen, even Felix. Since then, he is a nightmare with Jisung every time his crush is eating there. " 

"They seem funny! " Hyunjin seemed pretty implicated in his story, eyes shining and laughing at Jisung’s description, the orange-boy being one-of-a-kind and loud.

"They are. You should come by next time too, if you’re lucky you’ll get there when Jisung’s crush takes his break. Bring your friend and I promise you that you’ll laugh for a whole year. " Seungmin didn’t realize at first what he had said, a slightly pink color appearing on his cheeks. The other noticed it. He was sure of it. There was no chance he missed it. Is so, he wouldn’t be smirking like that.

"I won’t forget the invitation, Min. " 

_I hope so…_ That was all Seungmin could think, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, they finished their drinks, looking at the students who started to arrive slowly. When the time came to go on separate ways, Hyunjin made sure to walk with him as much as he could, leaving him in front of the main building. The blonde reiterated his offer, telling him the sports complex was always open, before leaving after a warm smile. Seungmin watched him run towards the opposite of the campus, a huge smile stretching his lips unwittingly.

*

"Let me do it, you’ll just keep getting annoyed if you continue. " 

Hyunjin nearly jumped, looking around him. His eyes met Seungmin’s, the boy sitting on the bleachers, a book open on his thighs. He couldn’t repress his warm smile as he scampered playfully towards him, not giving a toss about the team stretching on the basketball court, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"You came! " To be honest, he hadn’t thought Seungmin would actually come to the sports complex. He had never seen him around, which had made him guess that the boy loathed sports as much as when they were kids. But here he was, sitting in front of him, a soft smile listening up his face.

"One of my classes had been canceled so I decided to pass by. Luckily for you, apparently, " The brown-haired laughed, making the athlete curious as he looked at his outstretched hand. " You’re literally taking a full quarter of an hour to tie your hair, today. Give it to me, I’ll do it. " 

If Hyunjin’s face kept its composure, a familiar warmth spread in his body as he nodded with a smile, hearing Seungmin’s soft voice. He sat crossed-legged between the rows, just in front of the other to make his task easier.

"Usually, I just tie the higher part but it’s getting too long…Just not enough to keep everything in place, " He explained calmly.

"It’s because you don’t know how to do it, dumbass. " He pouted at the tease.

As if they were in a bubble, the blonde totally forgot the eyes onto them, closing his lids to enjoy the feeling of Seungmin’s hands in his hair. The latter was delicate, peacefully braiding his locks from the bottom to the top to tie everything in a small ponytail. He seemed pretty used to it considered how quick he was to do something clean and well-tied, but Hyunjin would have loved if he was just a little less, so that he could enjoy the feeling a bit longer. Instead, he opened his eyes when he finished, raising his head to meet the chocolate-brown sparkling eyes, the other’s hands on his shoulders.

"You’re way too skilled, don’t tell me your hobby is to braid wigs in the night, " He joked. Seungmin laughed, shaking his head.

"Did you forget I have a sister? " The brown-haired boy teased, removing his hands. " Now go and practice! " 

Hyunjin quickly stood up as he nodded, smiling when he started to walk towards his team, hands in the pockets of his wide shorts. Suddenly, a frown marked his face and he turned around to look at Seungmin who was already reading his book.

"Will you stay until the end? " He wanted him to say yes. He hoped the other would stay and watch him. Seungmin looked at him for a few seconds, visibly thinking, a smile finally stretching his face, putting his book to the side.

"If you want me to, I will. " 

A huge and warm smile lightened the athlete’s face, fireworks energizing his body as he ran towards his teammates, ready to play and determined to be as focused as he could under the gaze of an unexpected audience.

*

The sports season starting implied a few weeks without saying the blonde-haired boy, which saddened Seungmin even if he didn’t want to fully admit it. When Jisung asked him how his fuckboy was doing, he just shrugged, telling him that they didn’t talk that much. After all, they had stopped talking for years, it shouldn’t affect him that way.

But it did. And Seungmin kept silent the fact that he had the athlete’s number, avoiding the risk of Felix teasing him. It was something to miss Hyunjin without being able to contact him, it was another one to complain while texting him. They hadn’t talked for a long time though, the other being tired by the practices and the first leg with a rival team. Seungmin made sure that he was taking the rest he needed and promised to come to his match the next time it’d be in town. Besides that, they only recounted a few things that happened in their life the past years. Nothing important.

The boy sighed, collapsing on his seat, Chan next to him. They had just ended their shift and were exhausted from the unexpected crowd that had come. Jisung wasn’t there, which was regrettable since his crush had come, but he had switched his shift with Jihyo who had to take the train on the next day to see her boyfriend.

"I can’t move, I’m done, " Chan growled, his face against the cold table.

"Someone will need to carry us then because I’m not moving either, " Seungmin mumbled, exhaustion closing his eyes. Jihyo had tried to make them move as she counted their turnover like they should every time they were closing, but as soon as they had cleaned the dining room, they were unmovable. Felix was switching the lights off in the kitchen, appearing with his bag on his shoulder, when someone crossed the door.

"Sorry, we are closed— " The girl started, raising her head towards the newcomer before the small Aussie boy interrupted her.

"Don’t worry Jihyo, he’s here to pick me up, " 

The sentence made both Chan and Seungmin quickly raise their heads, looking at the tiny brunet who was embarrassingly waiting under the other three’s stares, his hands playing with the strings of his huge black hoodie. He looked towards the boys to greet them, smiling shyly at them.

"Hi— Oh, Seungmin! " 

It was the brown-haired boy’s turn to be surprised, raising his eyebrows as he looked at Changbin. Felix was all smile, taking the latter’s hand in his own.

"Don’t tell me his crappy flirting technique worked to this point? " Seungmin scoffed, looking at their hands before looking back at Changbin who shrugged, laughing.

"It’ll really end Jisung, " Chan added, smiling.

"Maybe Jisung isn’t the only one who should learn something from me! " 

Felix stuck out his tongue, looking directly at a surprised Seungmin who quickly threw him the towel he used to clean the room. The small couple burst into laughter, running away and leaving them, but they could still hear their joy from outside.

"Did you know about it? " Seungmin asked softly, still smiling a bit. Chan just nodded at first as he gathered all his courage to stand up.

"You know Felix, he won’t ever shut up when he’s cooking. But maybe we should be talking about you based on what he has just said. " 

That night, the boys helped Jihyo to close and both walked to the bus stop, chatting casually. For the first time in a while, the cook mentioned his past relationship with Woojin, a boy who used to work next to the dinner. Seungmin had always thought they would stay together but, as Woojin cheated on Chan, he became their number-one enemy. Once, he had tried to take his lunch at the restaurant and had been greeted by an angry Felix, still holding the knife he was using to cut some fish, and a way too energized Jisung with a broom. Seungmin hadn’t taken anything in his hands, his wit being fully enough to make him leave.

He remembered the incident as Chan talked, softly. The latter had always been the reliable one, listening and cheering them, which had made them defend him so vehemently. Maybe that was because he also was the calmest of them that Seungmin ended up talking about Hyunjin to him. Unlike Jisung, his friend didn’t tease him. The oldest listened to him, smiling at the memories the brown-haired boy was recounting, nodding at his words. It wasn’t as if there had been some drama between the athlete and him. He just needed to talk to make his mind clearer.

"I should meet him once, I didn’t see him when he came, " Chan thought as they sat in the bus.

"I’ll tell him to come during your break, then, " Seungmin laughed, looking at his happy friend. His phone kept buzzing, redirecting his attention to it, and Chan told him that it was okay.

"Talk of the devil and he shall appear… " He mumbled, the cook laughing next to him. Hyunjin had been spamming him with the report of a boring movie he was watching in his hotel, apparently loving to tell him how stupid the characters’ moves were. Seungmin smiled so widely without even realizing it, quickly answering him and telling the other he would call him when he would get home.

*

"You two are so slow, it’s unbelievable, " Felix dramatically sighed, playing with Changbin’s fingers.

They were sitting on the side of the gym, the brunet having ended his workout to fall into his lover’s embrace, much to Hyunjin’s rolled eyes. The latter was still carrying some weights and doing his exercises, focused but still listening to the other two. Over the past few weeks, he had had no choice but to get to know the Australian boy as Felix was both his best friend’s boyfriend and Eric’s best friend, one of his teammates. The new couple was inseparable, which explained why the apprentice was sitting in the gym when the only thing his body did was standing up to buy some water for Changbin.

"We’re not slow, you are the one who is too quick, " Hyunjin retorted, starting again his series with heavier weights.

"You’re being delusional, Hyunjin, " Felix looked at his phone, answering a text before focusing on the boys again. " Both of you are the biggest gays on Earth when around each other, and that’s a big thing to say because I exist. " 

"I exist too! " Changbin excitedly exclaimed, making the other two laugh.

"Oh my god, I thought you were just a ghost? " Felix falsely shocked, hand covering his mouth. " Hyunjin, " he added, turning towards the bonde. " I can talk with the deads. I can even make out with them. "

"Disgusting, " the athlete still laughed though, watching Changbin pout.

Felix tightened his embrace around the brunet, his head resting against his shoulder.

"Enough of changing the subject, when are you going to ask Seungmin out? I’m getting bored since you forbid me to tease him. " 

"You’ll know all in good time. " 

The answer didn’t satisfy the apprentice who tried to complain to no avail. Even if he wanted to worm everything out of Hyunjin, the latter didn’t say anything, enjoying how funny it was to tease the Australian boy. The latter’d know all in good time. It was the truth. Hyunjin was just hoping that Seungmin still remembered his promise, otherwise it wouldn’t work.

*

Chan lightened up his cigarette under Seungmin’s gaze, lifting his free hand to apologize. The cook tried for a long time to stop smoking, especially since he was the one preaching the benefits of a healthy lifestyle to his younger friends, but had gone back to it after his breakup. The brown-haired had a small smile, seating next to him.

"You’re one of the few that accept to stay near the smoke, " his friend pointed out, inhaling the nicotine.

"I don’t actually mind it. " He shrugged, playing a game on his phone. It was true that he was nearly the only one outside when Chan was smoking, or Felix would be a little far from him. He had never been bothered by the smell of smoke, maybe because he had been used to sit by the cook’s side for a long time, even before his relationship with the cheater.

"Isn’t it sadistic of you to take your break when Jisung’s crush is there? " 

He laughed at the other question, taking a glance at the window. His colleague was in front of the dance instructor, his face red, the other smirking. It was the most obvious and funny thing ever.

"He needed a little push, " He joked.

It was always fun to tease the orange-haired, even more since he wasn’t able to hold any grudge towards them. Seungmin was about to tell him the reason why he took his break with him when the reason in question called his name. Both of them looked up to see a blonde guy walking towards them. If Chan raised an eyebrow, exhaling the smoke, Seungmin smiled widely. Compared to them, Hyunjin really looked like the model he was. On that day, he had chosen to wear all black, with some cargo pants that made his legs look even longer, a t-shirt and some leather jacket, accessorized by some chains. With his wavy hair, he really looked like one of these models from Instagram, which seemed to surprised the cook who looked at him and then at Seungmin.

"Do you know him? " he asked, incredulous. His tone made Seungmin chuckle, the newcomer looking at this guy smoking next to him, a friendly curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Chan, this is Hyunjin. " The brown-haired introduced, watching his friend’s eyes transform into two wide circles, his mouth slightly open. The athlete laughs slightly, his eyes searching how to rest themselves, which made Seungmin think that it was the first time he was seeing him looking nervous, or at least a bit unease.

"Oh my— Obviously that’s you. Jisung and Felix were right, you are pretty! " Chan leaned a bit inward, his warm smile spreading like a protective wave. " I’m Chan, one of the cooks! " 

Hyunjin bowed politely, which seemed pretty formal in front of a bleached guy smoking, seating cross-legged and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Someone should have taken a picture of this moment because the awkwardness vanished pretty easily thanks to the two guys extrovert nature. Chan invited the blonde to seat with them, asking him if he wanted him to put his cigarette out. The other shook his head, sitting on the macadam in front of them, leaning a bit on his arms.

"You have a good timing, " Seungmin snickered to the thought of his colleague inside the dinner, which made Chan laugh and Hyunjin tilt his head like a curious cat. "Do you remember when I talked about Jisung’s crush? He’s there and it’s pretty funny. " 

The blonde lifted himself a bit to look inside the dinner by the window, his eyes analyzing the room. The cook advised him to look either for a dark-haired man looking like a cat or their friend, since it was hard to miss him with his bright orange hair. Both Seungmin and Chan were scanning his face when Hyunjin’s mouth dropped, the corners of his mouth slowly lifting themselves, resulting into him smiling widely.

"Oh my god, he is nearly as red as his hair is neon! " He exclaimed, turning towards the others who burst into laughter.

"You should come more often! Jisung is the sweetest but he’s such a mess that bothering him is Felix and Seungmin’s favorite sport. " Chan scoffed in front of an outraged waiter.

"Speak for yourself! " He snapped, hitting his friend’s shoulder, without any strength though. He pouted, looking at Hyunjin who was staring at him with a smirk, not helping him at all.

The cook stayed for a bit with them, finishing his cigarette. Seungmin discovered how easily they could talk to each other, as they both had a passion for sports. Even if swimming was a bigger interest to Chan than basketball, his pretty sportive nature seemed to help him with the blonde guy, to the point where Seungmin felt a small yet unpleasant ball in his stomach. If it wasn’t for Hyunjin’s eyes that wouldn’t leave him for too long, he could have felt a bit in the way but, at the same time, the warm discussion made him smile. A few weeks ago, he would have laughed if someone had dared to tell him he would be close to Hyunjin again, close enough to make him discuss with one of his closest friends on the dinner’s parking.

"My break ends soon, I’ll go now if I don’t want Felix to kill me, " Chan finally joked, putting his cigarette out and throwing the butt in the trash can. " Anyway, it was a pleasure, Hyunjin! I hope to see you soon! " He stood up, excited like a kid, and greeted the boy in an even more friendly way than before.

"I will pass by for sure, don’t worry! " 

Seungmin watched his friend disappear in the basement, chuckling as he imagined how out of control Jisung must be at that moment. He was happy that he wasn’t outside, even though the show would have been really entertaining, a squirrel doing a comedy show. However, as much as he wanted to hear about the dance instructor, what he really felt like, at that moment, was staying outside with the blonde boy. To be honest, he didn’t want anyone nor anything to interrupt their moment, not event the end of his break. He was wondering if the other thought the same way when Hyunjin stared at him, his black gaze appearing softer than he had ever seen it.

"It feels good to be back to you. " 

The whisper nearly came inaudible but Seungmin still got it, lifting his head like a suricate. His gesture seems to make Hyunjin smile even more.

"What? "

"Don’t act as if you were deaf! " 

"Let me hear it again, dumbass! You’re saying things low so that it won’t affect anyone if it’s not heard. I want to hear it. " 

Seungmin crossed his arms, sulky, his gaze determinate. The athlete gazed at him, his smile slightly disappearing. At first, the brown-haired thought for a quick second that he had made him unsure or had annoyed him, but he didn’t miss how soft his face looked. It was just more serious and this observation sent a shiver down his spine. He felt like melting under the warm look that seemed to draw him in a thousand ways. It could have been the feeling of a burn, Icarus coming too close to the Sun, but instead, it was the tenderness of a soft brush from a delicate hand against a blooming flower. Under Hyunjin’s gaze, he felt like he was the only one existing.

"I’m glad that I’m back to you, Min. " The blonde started, not leaving his eyes for a second. "It’s not just about the season sent me away, even though I missed you to an unbelievable point. It’s about all these years where I didn’t see you. It’s about those few nights when I could catch sight of you in the library after a night of practice. It’s about these weeks I’ve hesitated to talk to you, convinced that you would have forgotten me. I feel lucky that Changbin brought me here during your shift. I feel lucky I got back to you. " 

Seungmin listened to him quietly, lips slightly parted. He hadn’t expected all of this to come out like that yet it made him so emotional. Eyes shining, he nodded softly, his voice becoming a new whisper.

"You have no idea how much I feel the same way. " 

They looked at each other tenderly, without saying a word at first. Hyunjin moved a bit to squat in front of Seungmin, delicately taking his hand in his. The move pacified the boy’s pounding heart, like a charm appeasing his messy thoughts.

"You know, I’ve promised you something, in the past, " The other started, shortly breaking the eye contact to focus on his bag, trying to get something from it with his free hand. The waiter tilted his head, curious, looking forward to see what he had in mind, searching what he was talking about. What he didn’t expect was for Hyunjin to get some blue plastic wrapping out of it. His eyes became wide when he realized what it contained.

It was a packet of candies.

The same kind of blue and red ring-shaped candies they had once eaten as kids after learning that Hyunjin would leave.

Exactly the same.

"I promised I would find you. " 

A tear rolled down Seungmin’s cheek without him even knowing why. He was both looking at the packet and the boy, lost, his brain malfunctioning. The sentence had ended him, exploding in his mind and body, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He was supposed to be the witty one, it had always been like that. But he had nothing smart to answer at that moment. He could say he had been caught off guard but the truth was that he had just heard something he had hoped he would for years. Hyunjin gently whipped the salted drop away from his face with his thumb, waiting for him to say something.

"You know that I don’t have the ring anymore, right? " 

"I admit that giving you a candy ring hasn’t been my best idea, " Hyunjin chuckled. "I didn’t think you could eat it or that it would expire someday " 

"That was the dumbest yet cutest move. " Seungmin laughed, squeezing the other’s hand. "I can’t believe you brought that up. " 

Hyunjin winked, amused.

"How couldn’t I? We’re married, after all. " He teased, receiving a light smack on his shoulder. He falsely played the victim, making the brown-haired laugh and call him a dumbass. Which he was, for sure.

Seungmin felt like burning from feelings that were too much to hold, the burn intensifying when he noticed the change in Hyunjin’s gaze, going from his eyes to his lips. Before the latter could mouth his question, the waiter softly pulled his hand to bring him closer, leaning forward a bit, which led him to be only a few centimeters away from the boy squatting. In a second, Hyunjin’s lips were on his as they met in the middle, feeling the delicate touch of the other’s hand against his cheek. The kiss was sweet and pure, just like candy, and they briefly parted away before Seungmin searched again for the wanted feeling, closing the distance again. This time, it got a bit messier, his hands tangled in the blonde hair, the athlete softly nibbling his bottom lip to deepen the kiss. As their tongues playfully danced with each other, he felt Hyunjin’s hands around his waist, holding him close. They were nested one against the other, finding the place they had craved for.

They finally parted away, breathless, resting their foreheads against the other, not wanting to let go of the closeness. Both of them cracked a smile, eyes sparkling, and lips were swollen when a familiar voice broke the bubble around them.

"Seungmin, I beg you, get back to work please before I kill Jisung for messing up the orders! You’ll make out with your boyfriend later! " 

Chan left as quickly as he came, but his intervention made them burst into laughter, imagining the mess going on in the restaurant. Hyunjin helped him to stand up, still resting his hands on his waist for a few seconds.

"I think someone will die if you don’t go, that’s true, " the blonde joked, quickly looking at the restaurant before focusing on Seungmin again, stealing him a quick peck. "I’ll pick you up after work. " 

"What are your plans? " 

"You won’t know it! It’ll be a surprise for my husband!" 

Hyunjin stuck out his tongue, laughing as he got smack in the shoulder, a bit harder. Seungmin tried to hide his embarrassment with his move, conscious of the bright blush on his cheeks as he ran towards the entrance, the packet of candies in his hand, and the promise of something bigger in his mind.


End file.
